dragondogfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosabell
Appearance Rosabell has dark brown fur and ice blue eyes. She is around 3 1/2 feet tall. She has a long, flexible tail with an arrow shaped bone at the end. She is very thin. She weighs less than the average Yofu. Story 'Rayman: Beginning Tales' Rosabell's pack was conqured by Mr. Dark and his army. Leader, the leader of the pack (obviously), was no longer in charge of his pack. Mr. Dark ruled the pack. It was conqured the very day Rosabell and her two brothers, Wilson and Kiba were born. Months passed and the entire pack seemed to grow used to having Dark rule. Rosabell and her best friend, Fang, spent every day together as pups. One day, Wilson and Kiba went missing. Amanda, their mother, and her friends Kitari and Moonlight set out to find the two. Rosabell was shocked to see that they returned with Kiba's dead body. Wilson, who was still alive, ignored Rosabell when she asked what had happened. Rosabell felt as if she needed to talk to Mr. Dark and tell him that he needs to do a better job with taking care of the pack. Fang tried to stop her, but she told him that she needed to to it. When she entered Dark's lair, she actually expected him to be upset with her for entering without permission. But instead, he greeted her with a friendly voice. He told her that he had a job for her. Dark told her that when she was a young pup, he had corrupted her and inserted DarkPoison into her. She already knew this, for her mother had told her many times. She sat and listened patiently. Dark had given her a mission. He explained to her that there was a new resident in The Glade of Dreams. He wanted him killed. Amanda, who had been listening, stepped in front of her only daughter. She objected and said it was too dangerous and cruel for Rosabell. Dark insisted that it would be fine. He sent Rosabell out to the glades. Rosabell knew that she had to kill a young thingamajig named Rayman. But she began to get hungry. She then started to search around for food. She spotted a young glute. She dropped into a crouch and got ready to pounce. And as she landed on him, another being dashed from the bushes and slammed into Rosabell, pinning her down. Rosabell starred at her opponent. She could sense that he wasn't that much older than her. Oddly, the being on top of her asked her what her name was. Rosabell wasn't used to this behavior. She had been through pretty harsh private training from Mr. Dark. She wasn't used to an opponent trying to make conversation with her. She told him her name. The other stepped away from her. He pointed to the cowaring glute behind him. He introduced him. The glute's name was Globox. Rosabell got to her paws and soon found out that the other's name was Rayman. Rosabell knew that she was supposed to kill him. But just when she was about to strike, he invited her to play a game of tag with him and his cowardly friend. Rosabell played and after hours of fun, she had completely forgot about her mission. She became really good friends with Rayman (Her and Globox were sort of friend-emies). Mr. Dark was upset with Rosabell for forgetting her mission. For punishment, he kept her in a small cell for the night. But that night, the pack was attacked by the mortal enemy of the entire dragondog species: the bulletkat. They're like giant deadly tigers. They're known for their speedy ability to run almost as fast as sound itself! Rosabell escaped her cell once she heard the sound of battle. But she arrived too late. The leader of the bulletkat clan, Killer, and his brother Bloodshed attacked! Bloodshed attacked Kitari and killed her. Killer had killed Leader and many others. Rosabell got there just in time to watch her mother be slughtered right in front of her. Rosabell ended up moving in with Rayman and his friends in the glades. And not that much later, she reunited with Fang and Moonlight, who were thought to be dead. Rosabell mated with Fang and a few months later gave birth to a white female puppy with ice blue eyes. Rosabell named her Mara. A few months later, she gave birth to two more pups (twins). A boy named Kali, and a girl named River. Later, Rosabell ended up killing Uglette's sister, Globette. And soon after Mara had a dughter, Kali had a daughter, and River had a son, Rayman started to notice that Rosabell was acting weird. She soon made a rivalry with another pack leader named Kime. After meeting her long lost father for the first time, and killing him (because he was a murderer) after he had killed Moonlight... Rosabell reunited with her brother Wilson. He also noticed that his sister was acting weird. A few days later, Rayman and Globox went missing. While searching for them, she met up with Cinder, Mara's daughter. She admitted that she was pregnant with Akime's pups. Akime was the son of Kime and Snow (who also hated Rosabell and her pack). Wilson then found Rosabell and told her that he had found Rayman and Globox... they were being held captive by Killer and his clan. Rosabell rushed to where Killer's clan was. She got there to find none other than Kime fighting off Killer himself! Rosabell told him to stop or else he'll get killed. Kime didn't listen and he was injured incredibly bad! Rosabell was enraged and she charged into Killer and did a sacred fighting move called a Shi No Hono. She killed Killer on the spot. But Kime was too injured. He asked Rosabell to put him down... so she did. Snow, Kime's mate, miss understood what had happened and thought that Rosabell killed Kime in a violent battle. She attacked Rosabell, but Akime wouldn't let her. Akime had to kill his deranged mother for the sake of Cinder and his soon to be born pups. Not long after Kali had run into trouble and was stabbed in the shoulder by Ales Mansay. Rosabell lost her temper even though she lost the use in her legs after the fight with Killer, and snapped Ales' neck and killed him in an instant, even though the two had been good friends since forever. But that didn't make a difference. Kali died right there in front of her. A week later on a drizzly navy blue morning, Rosabell wandered off into the woods. Rayman and everyone else found her laying in the middle of the ground. And there, Rosabell revealed that she was dying. The DarkPoison that Mr. Dark had put into her was taking over her body. She told rayman and everyone else that her weak body couldn't handle the corruption. She told Rayman that the only way the corruption would go away, was if she had killed Rayman. And she told her friends that she never did because she loved him. And she told Rayman to not harm Mr. Dark for this. And there, she shed her final tear and muttered her last words, "What do ya know... I guess I can be a softy." And after... her pack was renamed to the Rose Pack... for where Rayman had burried her, a beutiful rose grew in her place. 'Rayman: The Masshiro Legend' Rosabell doesn't appear physically in this sequal, but she appears as a spirit. She is a very important character in the story. She appears rarely, though. But she appears in most of Mara and Rayman's dreams or nightmares. She also appears in other characters' dreams. She also appears as a rose in many scenes in the story. In one of Mara's dreams, she tells Mara that she's always watching and looking after her. She appears in the battle with Hades, as well. She tells Hades that he should've never set paw on Rose Pack territory. When Hades doesn't listen, she asks Taikoku what to do. Taikoku takes care of Hades by sending down a storm, and soon Hades is struck by lightning and dies. Rosabell also appears in the battle with Big Mama. She and other dragondog spirits join together with Mara's pack to help defeat Big Mama. Rosabell is seen striking Big Mama around the neck. The battle lasts a bit longer. As Rosabell and the other dragondog spirits watch Mara die, Rosabell is seen shedding a tear, wich falls into the ground and becomes a rose. She vanishes along with the other spirits after Mara's last words. Personality Rosabell is very tomoyish. She is brave and almost fearless. But she is known for her uncontrolable temper. When she gets mad, most of her friends try to stay away until she gets over whatever she was mad about. She can be very sensative sometimes. You can see more of Rosabell in Rosabell/Gallery, Category: Killed by Killer , Category: Killed by Zero , and Category: Rose Pack Soldiers Trivia - It is mentioned in a Mini Story that Rosabell has a severe case of Coccinellidaephobia (Fear of ladybugs... O.o). - Rosabell was originally going to die of old age. Her death plan was changed because her creator (me :3) wanted her death to be more meaningful. - It was also revealed in a Mini Story that Rosabell left the Glade of Dreams for a short period of time to join another pack. There, she fell in love with another female dragondog named Ocean, who was soon killed by Zero . - It was revealed in Wilson's Story that Rosabell was the runt of the litter of three. - It was also revealed in Wilson's Story that Moonlight was Rosabell's first official friend.